


Utah Bride

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly dark drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utah Bride

He was so pretty. And so very little.

Justine dropped the knife on the back seat, uncaring, and returned to the bundle in her arms.  
A fuzzy blanket (slightly bloodstained, but that didn't matter) and underneath…  
Five fingers on the right hand, five fingers on the left. All with the tiniest fingernails she'd ever seen.

Bending closer, Justine closed her eyes and breathed in the nice-baby smells. "We are going to have such a beautiful life, little one," she whispered.

She kissed him, once, softly on his forehead. Then she started the car.  
"Time for us to collect your daddy."


End file.
